


My Heart is So Jet Lagged

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: After three months, all Kurt was looking forward to was getting to spend some time with Blaine. When his flight is cancelled, Kurt can't help but become annoyed. Little does he know that Blaine's flight(s) was delayed too... 
Written for the Klaine Advent 2016 Prompt: Journey





	

“You’d think they could just get another plane.” Kurt grumbled. His flight was originally set to take off at 6:00, but due to a shortage of staff his flight was delayed. Any other time, Kurt wouldn’t have minded. His friend worked as a flight attendant, so he had a lot of sympathy for those who took to the sky multiple times a week.

Today though, he was going back to Ohio for the first time in months. He’d see his dad and Carole again, who already told him there was cocoa waiting for him. He’d get to hang out with Rachel and Mercedes again, since they were heading back as well. Even after three years, he’d still managed to stay close to his girls.

Then there was Blaine. Blaine was finally able to take a break from his co-op with Hollywood Records to come back for the holidays. Kurt was ridiculously proud of the work his boyfriend has done there, but he still missed him like crazy. They hadn’t seen each other in person for three months. Kurt was ready for a week in Blaine’s company.

The flight attendant came on again to say they were working to find more crew. Kurt threw his head back against the chair and sighed. So much for a nice, quiet dinner with his boyfriend before the craziness started.

Kurt fished his phone out of his pocket when he felt it buzz.

_From Blaine: My flight was delayed. Apparently there were complications in Chicago :(._

Kurt shook his head. How much worse could their luck get?

_To Blaine: My flight was delayed too. What airport are you in now?_

_From Blaine: JFK. All the flights going through Newark were full._

Kurt frowned. Blaine told him last week he’d managed to find a flight in from Newark. Though the airport in Manhattan was a pain, it was better than going through Chicago, Blaine said. Not once did he mention trying to get a flight through JFK.

And if he was in the John F. Kennedy International Airport… then he was in the same airport as Kurt.

_To Blaine: What terminal?_

_From Blaine: Look up_

Kurt raised his head, and he was greeted with the familiar sight of a curly haired boy smiling at him. Blaine walked across the aisle before sitting next to Kurt.

“Hi.” Blaine said.

Kurt stared at Blaine before electing to swat him on the shoulder. “You didn’t tell me you were flying in from New York!”

Blaine laughed before capturing Kurt’s hand, “With how eager I was to see you, I didn’t think about the fact we could’ve been on the same flight. Originally I flew from California to Newark, but my flight to Dayton was cancelled and they didn’t have any other flights going out. I told them my wife was in labour, so they put me on a flight to the Columbus airport.

“Well, that plane had to land due to complications, so we landed here and they put us on another flight. _That_ flight was then cancelled because our plane was coming in from Chicago, and with the storm they couldn’t find another flight. They transferred me to this flight, and you can imagine my annoyance when they told me it was delayed.

“I looked back and thought I saw you, so I decided to text you and make sure. When I saw you get annoyed, there wasn’t a doubt in my mind that I’d been put on the same flight as my wonderful boyfriend.” Blaine finished his story with an exaggerated gasp.

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look and stroked his hair, “Poor baby, it sounds like you’ve had quite the journey.”

Blaine smiled and shut his eyes, “I just think the time change is catching up to me. I was travelling under the high that I’d see you soon.”

“Hey now, we haven’t seen each other in three months. You’re not allowed to fall asleep until you kiss me.”

Blaine happily obliged, leaning across the arm rest to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Merry almost Christmas, love.” Blaine whispered against Kurt’s lips.

Kurt hoped that whoever was sitting next to him wouldn’t mind switching seats. After all, he and Blaine have been apart for three months. Kurt had to make sure Blaine didn’t actually have a wife that was in labour.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love/hate relationship with airports, because _dang_ can they be annoying...


End file.
